Love By Broken Rule
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please
1. The Beginning

Welcome to South Park Kingdom, a beloved kingdom, who treated its fellow citizens equal, despite race, gender, or sexuality. All but for one royal member, King Randall Marsh. He believed quite different values. Such as races that were not his own, shall not be part of the court. Women should only be used in the bedroom, and to cook and clean for the husbands, they are slaves. As for sexuality, he did not mind it much, he did not believe himself to be one of those men, if you were a respected noble, there was no problem with it, but a mere commanor, there would be hell to go through, in the eyes of Randall Marsh. The King of sixty two, must soon retire of his crown, along with his wife Sharon, a beautiful woman of sixty.

Sharon Marsh, a mere maid, who cleaned for more money to feed herself, much less her family. Having to be the forgotten daughter of Lucinda 'Lucy' Cauldwell, Sharon had to fend for herself, she never thought it was a degrading process. Grueling, yes, degrading? Never. It proved her to be a working woman, being able to take care of herself. People went easy on her, until one day, Randall Marsh, took an interest in her. He being prince of South Park Kingdom. As he admired her resilience and strength, he also loved her efforts, and having to never complain. Although his father, would never approve, he took her to the palace anyway to meet him. His father, King of South Park, eyed her up and down. Circling her, she didn't flinch, she was mannered, looking like a very wise woman he noted. He had spotted that her clothes were slightly tattered, but not enough to be considered of poor folk. She spoke with an educated tone, not a genius, but not at all stupid. He nodded in approval of her actions. Asking for a word of his only son, she excused herself, curtseying in a respectful manner. He had told Randall he approved, unbeknownst to him, she was to be ruling beside him, that was his fathers dying wish.

He died two years later, never to even have witnessed his sons happy marriage to the lovely Sharon Cauldwell-Marsh. As for the new couple in power, their luck had continued. Within nine months, Queen Sharon Marsh, gave birth to a male heir, Prince Stanley Joesph Marsh.

**Present Day**

The year was 2011, Prince Stanley Marsh, age seventeen was sitting in the dining hall eating his food. Now, Stanley wasn't your typical prince. Sure, he had maids, and servants, but he didn't need them to slave to his every whim. He often did everything on his own, cooking, cleaning, even some daily housework. He often even tipped the Maids and Servants extra to feed themselves or families. He was a gracious boy. Also quite the ladies man. With his sleek black raven colored hair, piercing Caribbean blue eyes, and a gentle smile, he was the heart throb of the Court. Stan however, didn't like the labels being a prince came with. Also, he didn't like being engaged to Princess Wendy Testaburger either. She was a raven haired beauty, flowing jet black hair down to her waist, stunning hazel eyes. A petite girl. She was intelligent, having come from a bright family, but she also was manipulative, stuck up, and inconsiderate to others around her. Stan had dated her for about a year. He still remembers the day of his sixteenth birthday quite well.

_Stanley Marsh, sixteen, reading a book in the grand hall. Hearing footsteps snapped him out of __the books enticing trance. His father stood before him, a coy smirk playing on his lips. Stan looked up curious to what his father had wanted._

"_Good day father, what is it you need?" The young prince asked._

"_Hello my son, listen, I need to talk to you urgently, if you could please walk with me" he stated. Stan rose to his feet, falling into step with the King._

"_My time is drawing near," Stan looked confused._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Death, my son. I am almost to my grave, and you haven't got anyone to wed, or has it not crossed your mind?" asked the aging King._

"_Father, please, don't say that. You are in wonderful shape, as for me, I haven't picked a bride, I have not even thought of who I shall wed in the near future."  
><em>

"_Oh my son, what of that lovely girl you've been seeing? Surely she is bride material. She is of beauty, wealth, and intellgence" Replied his father._

"_Yes, but she is also rude, selfish, and inconsiderate." fought Stan._

"_But she is of Nobility, Stanley. She can help you with the kingdom." reasoned Randall handing his son a diamond ring. _

"_I do not want her father, I am breaking up with her, today. I can not see myself marrying Wendy" Stan replied about to hand the ring back to his father. Just then, a shout of delight echoed off the walls._

"_Oh Stan, of course I'll marry you! I can't see myself with anyone else" Wendy replied, slipping the ring onto her wedding hand, gripping into a bone crushing hug. Seeing his fathers smile in victory twisted his stomach. Oh how he now hated Wendy Testaburger. He just hated her._

Stan sighed walking down the winding halls after finishing his meal, it had been one year ago today, having been forced to wed Wendy. She was no longer at the palace, saying the nobility shops had nothing of her taste, having to find an ideal wedding dress for her dream wedding. She flew out of country. Leaving Stan alone. Walking to the thrown room, Stan knocked against the wooden door. A faint come in made Stan open the door.

"Ah son, it is a pleasure to see you, what can I do for you?" asked King Randall.

"Father, surely you can not make me go through with marrying this devil. She had left me to find an ideal wedding dress, I am alone. I have no one to talk to. I am just alone," Stan replied.

"I see." said his father. He began to think of his son complaining the princesses leaving for sexual urges he needed fufilled. He left his son, for a moment in search of a play thing. Spotting a blonde boy, he commanded him over. He followed duties. Walking back to the thrown room where Stan awaited, shoved the blonde boy to his knees

"Here, I believe he can satisfy your needs" the King said. Leaving the room once again. The boy looked up at Stan, he was meek, shy. Stan's soft whisper made him look up.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Kenneth...Prince Stanley"

A warm day in the Kingdom of South park. A boy of seventeen emerged from his bed, the boy in tattered clothes, worn sneakers, and a saddened look. A servant boy he was. The boy showed strength, and hard work. But somehow, got no respect. He was the boy of a poor back round, a mother who knew of no work, and a father, the drunkard of the Kingdom. Although, his poor descent, he proved he would never be like his nonworking family, he had a younger sister, Karen was her name. She was the reason he went on with life. His mother was gravely ill, and his father, dead. He was the only son, old enough with strength, he had to get a job. To continue to keep his family alive. He had a job at the palace as a servant to the king. Or the others of royal back round. His name, was Kenneth James McCormick. His boss, an older gentlemen, rude and obnoxious, heavy set, treated him poorly, and made him feel as bad as he thought he was. His name, was Eric Theodore Cartman.

"KENNY, GET YOUR POOR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BED THIS INSTANT! IF YOU DO NOT. YOU WILL NEVER FORSEE THE MORNING OF MORROW. IS THAT CLEAR?" Eric's horrid voice echoed through the door. Kenny jumped to his feet, and opened the door quickly. Seeing the sick smile radiating cockiness, and self importance. Kenny inwardly shivered, as Cartman smirked a deeper smile.

"Good day Mr. Cartman" Kenny bowed

"You were not fast enough answering my request of opening the door, slave." seethed the taller man.

"Forgive me sir, please, I hadn't slept in ages, surely you know I am being run ragged to feed and support myself and family-" he was cut off, to a hard slap across the face. Kenny touched his swollen cheek and looked down at his feet. Eric spoke.

"Did I ask of a reason you little swine!"

"N-no Sir" Kenny stuttered.

"Then don't give me one! Especially one of a liar at that! You're lucky I'm not sending your worthless ass to your well deserved grave! No one notices the poor, look at you. You're FILTH, TRASH, a WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE. How dare you? You and that family of yours deserve to die. And ROT in hell! Your fathers waiting for you." seethed Eric. Kenny's cerulean eyes held back tears, as he nodded his head at whatever Eric said.

"What are you waiting for? You little shit! Get to cleaning! NOW"

"Y-yes sir" Kenny nodded, as Eric slammed the door shut, making his family picture that hung on the wall shatter. He looked back, seeing glass all over, he grabbed a broom, and a pan, and swept. Glancing at the once happy family he once knew. Especially his father. He taught Kenny life, more then his mother ever could. He sobbed gently.

"Oh father, of what then did you have to die? Why must you of left me in a hell so close to death, yet so far from the life I deserve? Oh why? What is it you want me to realize? How worthless I shall become? Please! I need answers! Dear lord, of all powers, please, get me away, or a better life, because suicide buzzes in my head, and seeps through my lips, like the blood of ones cut. Let me find happiness, or I shall wish death upon myself!" Kenny vowed. Wiping his tear stained cheeks picking up the photo and putting it under his pillow.

"All memories are close to my heart. For they will never come back." Kenny whispered shutting his bedroom door, awaiting what today had in store for him.

**Washroom**

The day moved quick for Kenneth, he had eaten, bathed, and finished folding the laundry. He heard voices in the distance, he quieted his humming, he heard the distinct voice of King Randall, and the suave voice of a boy, he seemed to be a teenager. Arguing about a girl, Princess Wendy Testaburger, but who was the boy? Kenny thought, and thought, Of course! Prince Stanley! Why didn't he realize? Kenny listened to the troubled prince with sympathy, and confusion. Why not marry someone as worthy as you? Someone of beauty and grace, class and intelligence. Kenny did not understand. Suddenly, the door opened with a click. King Randall came in. Looking at him, Kenny acted not to notice.

"You there! Servant boy" Kenny sighed, that's all he was known as. He pointed to himself.

"Yes, you! Come here" Kenny obeyed and walked over, Randall grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along, dragging him to the grand hall. He didn't look up, he felt himself being shoved to someones feet. He didn't dare move, he flinched. And shivered, awaiting to be struck, but nothing came, he started to relax. Until he heard a deep voice speak.

"I believe he can satisfy you" he then heard foot steps falling softer and softer. Until he heard nothing but the beating of his heart in his ears. A soft whisper made him look up. He caught eyes with the prince, his breath hitched, his heart raced. What was he to do?

"What's your name?" he breathed silently, shaking.

"Kenneth, Prince Stanley." he whispered quietly.


	2. A Look In Kenny's Life

Welcome to South Park Kingdom, a beloved kingdom, who treated its fellow citizens equal, despite race, gender, or sexuality. All but for one royal member, King Randall Marsh. He believed quite different values. Such as races that were not his own, shall not be part of the court. Women should only be used in the bedroom, and to cook and clean for the husbands, they are slaves. As for sexuality, he did not mind it much, he did not believe himself to be one of those men, if you were a respected noble, there was no problem with it, but a mere commanor, there would be hell to go through, in the eyes of Randall Marsh. The King of sixty two, must soon retire of his crown, along with his wife Sharon, a beautiful woman of sixty.

Sharon Marsh, a mere maid, who cleaned for more money to feed herself, much less her family. Having to be the forgotten daughter of Lucinda 'Lucy' Cauldwell, Sharon had to fend for herself, she never thought it was a degrading process. Grueling, yes, degrading? Never. It proved her to be a working woman, being able to take care of herself. People went easy on her, until one day, Randall Marsh, took an interest in her. He being prince of South Park Kingdom. As he admired her resilience and strength, he also loved her efforts, and having to never complain. Although his father, would never approve, he took her to the palace anyway to meet him. His father, King of South Park, eyed her up and down. Circling her, she didn't flinch, she was mannered, looking like a very wise woman he noted. He had spotted that her clothes were slightly tattered, but not enough to be considered of poor folk. She spoke with an educated tone, not a genius, but not at all stupid. He nodded in approval of her actions. Asking for a word of his only son, she excused herself, curtseying in a respectful manner. He had told Randall he approved, unbeknownst to him, she was to be ruling beside him, that was his fathers dying wish.

He died two years later, never to even have witnessed his sons happy marriage to the lovely Sharon Cauldwell-Marsh. As for the new couple in power, their luck had continued. Within nine months, Queen Sharon Marsh, gave birth to a male heir, Prince Stanley Joesph Marsh.

**Present Day**

The year was 2011, Prince Stanley Marsh, age seventeen was sitting in the dining hall eating his food. Now, Stanley wasn't your typical prince. Sure, he had maids, and servants, but he didn't need them to slave to his every whim. He often did everything on his own, cooking, cleaning, even some daily housework. He often even tipped the Maids and Servants extra to feed themselves or families. He was a gracious boy. Also quite the ladies man. With his sleek black raven colored hair, piercing Caribbean blue eyes, and a gentle smile, he was the heart throb of the Court. Stan however, didn't like the labels being a prince came with. Also, he didn't like being engaged to Princess Wendy Testaburger either. She was a raven haired beauty, flowing jet black hair down to her waist, stunning hazel eyes. A petite girl. She was intelligent, having come from a bright family, but she also was manipulative, stuck up, and inconsiderate to others around her. Stan had dated her for about a year. He still remembers the day of his sixteenth birthday quite well.

_Stanley Marsh, sixteen, reading a book in the grand hall. Hearing footsteps snapped him out of __the books enticing trance. His father stood before him, a coy smirk playing on his lips. Stan looked up curious to what his father had wanted._

"_Good day father, what is it you need?" The young prince asked._

"_Hello my son, listen, I need to talk to you urgently, if you could please walk with me" he stated. Stan rose to his feet, falling into step with the King._

"_My time is drawing near," Stan looked confused._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Death, my son. I am almost to my grave, and you haven't got anyone to wed, or has it not crossed your mind?" asked the aging King._

"_Father, please, don't say that. You are in wonderful shape, as for me, I haven't picked a bride, I have not even thought of who I shall wed in the near future."  
><em>

"_Oh my son, what of that lovely girl you've been seeing? Surely she is bride material. She is of beauty, wealth, and intellgence" Replied his father._

"_Yes, but she is also rude, selfish, and inconsiderate." fought Stan._

"_But she is of Nobility, Stanley. She can help you with the kingdom." reasoned Randall handing his son a diamond ring. _

"_I do not want her father, I am breaking up with her, today. I can not see myself marrying Wendy" Stan replied about to hand the ring back to his father. Just then, a shout of delight echoed off the walls._

"_Oh Stan, of course I'll marry you! I can't see myself with anyone else" Wendy replied, slipping the ring onto her wedding hand, gripping into a bone crushing hug. Seeing his fathers smile in victory twisted his stomach. Oh how he now hated Wendy Testaburger. He just hated her._

Stan sighed walking down the winding halls after finishing his meal, it had been one year ago today, having been forced to wed Wendy. She was no longer at the palace, saying the nobility shops had nothing of her taste, having to find an ideal wedding dress for her dream wedding. She flew out of country. Leaving Stan alone. Walking to the thrown room, Stan knocked against the wooden door. A faint come in made Stan open the door.

"Ah son, it is a pleasure to see you, what can I do for you?" asked King Randall.

"Father, surely you can not make me go through with marrying this devil. She had left me to find an ideal wedding dress, I am alone. I have no one to talk to. I am just alone," Stan replied.

"I see." said his father. He began to think of his son complaining the princesses leaving for sexual urges he needed fufilled. He left his son, for a moment in search of a play thing. Spotting a blonde boy, he commanded him over. He followed duties. Walking back to the thrown room where Stan awaited, shoved the blonde boy to his knees

"Here, I believe he can satisfy your needs" the King said. Leaving the room once again. The boy looked up at Stan, he was meek, shy. Stan's soft whisper made him look up.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Kenneth...Prince Stanley"

A warm day in the Kingdom of South park. A boy of seventeen emerged from his bed, the boy in tattered clothes, worn sneakers, and a saddened look. A servant boy he was. The boy showed strength, and hard work. But somehow, got no respect. He was the boy of a poor back round, a mother who knew of no work, and a father, the drunkard of the Kingdom. Although, his poor descent, he proved he would never be like his nonworking family, he had a younger sister, Karen was her name. She was the reason he went on with life. His mother was gravely ill, and his father, dead. He was the only son, old enough with strength, he had to get a job. To continue to keep his family alive. He had a job at the palace as a servant to the king. Or the others of royal back round. His name, was Kenneth James McCormick. His boss, an older gentlemen, rude and obnoxious, heavy set, treated him poorly, and made him feel as bad as he thought he was. His name, was Eric Theodore Cartman.

"KENNY, GET YOUR POOR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BED THIS INSTANT! IF YOU DO NOT. YOU WILL NEVER FORSEE THE MORNING OF MORROW. IS THAT CLEAR?" Eric's horrid voice echoed through the door. Kenny jumped to his feet, and opened the door quickly. Seeing the sick smile radiating cockiness, and self importance. Kenny inwardly shivered, as Cartman smirked a deeper smile.

"Good day Mr. Cartman" Kenny bowed

"You were not fast enough answering my request of opening the door, slave." seethed the taller man.

"Forgive me sir, please, I hadn't slept in ages, surely you know I am being run ragged to feed and support myself and family-" he was cut off, to a hard slap across the face. Kenny touched his swollen cheek and looked down at his feet. Eric spoke.

"Did I ask of a reason you little swine!"

"N-no Sir" Kenny stuttered.

"Then don't give me one! Especially one of a liar at that! You're lucky I'm not sending your worthless ass to your well deserved grave! No one notices the poor, look at you. You're FILTH, TRASH, a WORTHLESS PIECE OF DIRT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE. How dare you? You and that family of yours deserve to die. And ROT in hell! Your fathers waiting for you." seethed Eric. Kenny's cerulean eyes held back tears, as he nodded his head at whatever Eric said.

"What are you waiting for? You little shit! Get to cleaning! NOW"

"Y-yes sir" Kenny nodded, as Eric slammed the door shut, making his family picture that hung on the wall shatter. He looked back, seeing glass all over, he grabbed a broom, and a pan, and swept. Glancing at the once happy family he once knew. Especially his father. He taught Kenny life, more then his mother ever could. He sobbed gently.

"Oh father, of what then did you have to die? Why must you of left me in a hell so close to death, yet so far from the life I deserve? Oh why? What is it you want me to realize? How worthless I shall become? Please! I need answers! Dear lord, of all powers, please, get me away, or a better life, because suicide buzzes in my head, and seeps through my lips, like the blood of ones cut. Let me find happiness, or I shall wish death upon myself!" Kenny vowed. Wiping his tear stained cheeks picking up the photo and putting it under his pillow.

"All memories are close to my heart. For they will never come back." Kenny whispered shutting his bedroom door, awaiting what today had in store for him.

**Washroom**

The day moved quick for Kenneth, he had eaten, bathed, and finished folding the laundry. He heard voices in the distance, he quieted his humming, he heard the distinct voice of King Randall, and the suave voice of a boy, he seemed to be a teenager. Arguing about a girl, Princess Wendy Testaburger, but who was the boy? Kenny thought, and thought, Of course! Prince Stanley! Why didn't he realize? Kenny listened to the troubled prince with sympathy, and confusion. Why not marry someone as worthy as you? Someone of beauty and grace, class and intelligence. Kenny did not understand. Suddenly, the door opened with a click. King Randall came in. Looking at him, Kenny acted not to notice.

"You there! Servant boy" Kenny sighed, that's all he was known as. He pointed to himself.

"Yes, you! Come here" Kenny obeyed and walked over, Randall grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along, dragging him to the grand hall. He didn't look up, he felt himself being shoved to someones feet. He didn't dare move, he flinched. And shivered, awaiting to be struck, but nothing came, he started to relax. Until he heard a deep voice speak.

"I believe he can satisfy you" he then heard foot steps falling softer and softer. Until he heard nothing but the beating of his heart in his ears. A soft whisper made him look up. He caught eyes with the prince, his breath hitched, his heart raced. What was he to do?

"What's your name?" he breathed silently, shaking.

"Kenneth, Prince Stanley." he whispered quietly.


	3. Treated Like gold, Instead of Like Dirt

Kenny flinched at Stan's touch. His fingers warming the skin, the fiery touch of the prince sent shivers down his spine. He breathed slow, enjoying the caress of someone who didn't treat him as if he was nothing to the world, but of someone who meant just as much. Kenny slipped his cold fingers around the princes wrist, sliding downward. Bending his slim fingers, cupping the princes hand on the table. He locked eyes with the servant before him, a faint smile touching his lips. Kenny looked away shyly, not knowing what possessed him to hold a guys hand. But he never let go. His heart beat was erratic in his ears. Prince Stanley lifted the smaller boys hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on his bruised knuckles. The servant looked up in awe. Blush on his cheeks, he wanted to speak, but no words came out. Stan held his gaze on the blonde, and laced there hands together. His mind spinning, his vision was cloudy, he closed his eyes, trying to get his heartbeat to stop drumming against his ribcage. He looked at Kenny and smiled, he spoke softly.

"You're different." said the prince, rubbing his thumb down the bone of Kenny's wrist.

"I don't understand" Kenny faltered.

"Just yourself in general, for someone of such a low back round, you rose above the expectations of others in the kingdom, you're changing yourself, slowly going through the ranks, climbing up the social ladder, looking out for your sick mother, and young sister, you are a courageous person, and I highly respect you. I'm so glad I met someone who understands me for me. Who put forth effort, who offered advice. You put others before yourself, you are truly a man of character." Stan said taking three coins out of his pocket.

"These are fifty dollars each. Take them home to your family, get your mother medicine and your sister some clothes and food for the house. Also, if you need somewhere to stay, please don't hesitate to come by. You are always welcome in my part of the palace, clear?" Stan asked. Kenny was in shock, tears sprang to his eyes, he pushed them back, as he choked back a sob.

"T-thank you, Thank you so much! You are a hero! My family shall eat like you! My mother may even get better, my sister may get new dresses that show off her beauty! All thanks to you!" replied the happy blonde, he was grateful to of met Prince Stanley and get to know him. He truly was a kind fellow. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he knew that cold voice, he knew it anywhere

"KENNY, KENNY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LITTLE SWINE." screamed Eric Cartman in the distance, Kenny cringed. Prince Stanley looked shocked.

"Who is that?" Kenny shivered, blinking back tears,

"My boss, Mr. Cartman, I was supposed to be back an hour ago." he shuttered.

Cartman stepped out of the shadows, not seeing the prince. Anger danced across his features.

"THERE YOU ARE. I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO SIT AROUND ON YOUR PATHETIC ASS AND EAT. I'M PAYING YOU TO CLEAN FOR ME, YOU FUCKING IDIOT. I KNEW I SHOULD OF FIRED YOU! I KNEW IT!" Eric screamed at the now shaking blonde, a cough of disdain left the princes lips.

"Excuse me! But why are you screaming at him? What has he done?" he yelled, cutting off Eric's rant. Fear crept into Eric's eyes.

"Y-your grace! I am terribly sorry. I had no idea you were standing there. You see, Kenny has been disobeying me, he's a terrible slave- I mean servant, don't trust him, please, he will be nothing but a burden. If I may take him back to work? He needs to learn how to properly clean, and know his place." Eric said smiling, grabbing Kenny's arm in a death grip, he bit back a scream.

"I see, well, I suppose he should be getting back to work, it is getting late, but please, Kenny is a fine boy, don't go to hard on him, I actually would like him to come by the palace tomorrow. If that is alright with you? I'll work with him, and show him the ropes. We also have more servants that would be more then happy to help" Stan said noticing Eric's grip tighten, and the pain within the blondes eyes, begging him.

"I shall think of it, and give you an answer at morrow's Sunday breakfast?"

"That would be fine, Is that alright with you, Kenneth?" Stan asked flicking his gaze to the terrified blonde.

"Y-yes Prince, that would be lovely, I thank you." Kenny said, bowing graciously

"My pleasure." Stan whispered.

Kenny smiled back. Blushing for the third time that day, he thanked what ever lord that was out there, it was dark.

"Come along then Kenny, we must get back to the house so I can teach you the proper methods of cleaning" Eric whispered.

"Bye, Prince Stanley, thank you again for your generous offer." Eric smirked deviously. Kenny knowing there was hell to pay.

"Not a problem."

The walk to Erics home was grueling for Kenny. He felt Eric's nails digging into his skin, blood was sure to be there.

"So you just think you can walk out on duties, and eat lunch with that RICH PRICK?" Eric seethed in his ear.

"No sir"

"Listen to me, and you listen good, I own you. I PAY YOU. YOU CLEAN FOR ME, NOT HIM, GOT IT?" Eric Stopped and stared at Kenny through the darkness. He smacked him, the sickening sting. Eric's breathing echoed through the silence, Kenny gasped, making Eric laugh. He gripped him by the throat holding his body against a tree. Kenny felt himself weakening. Slowly losing air.

"You. Belong. To. Me. Not some rich spoiled little RAT who gets everything handed to him on a SILVER PLATTER. SAY IT, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT" Eric spat.

"I...Belong...To...You...Not...A...Spoiled...Rat..." Kenny whispered with little air he had. As Eric dropped him, Kenny felt a whoosh of air re enter his lungs. Thanking god he spared him that night. Knowing Eric he would kill him in a heartbeat.

The rest of the walk home ended in silence, Eric opened the door, Kenny tried to get past him. Eric grabbed him by his blonde hair, pushing his weakened body against a wall, facing it. Eric stood behind him,

"Where do you think you're going? Did I say you could move?"

"No.." Kenny whispered. Eric smirked at his terrified tone. Removing his belt. Raising it high above his head.

"Where's your little Prince now, Kenny?" asked the brunette, as the belt came down on Kenny's back with a sickening crack, Kenny screamed in agony.

"Where is he Kenny?" he asked again, another crack. Kenny howled in pain. Tears poured from his eyes.

"I-I d-don't k-know" He seethed.

"He doesn't want you, Kenny. No one does" A steady pattern of hits. A trail of blood trailed down Kenny's now destroyed shirt, he got dizzy. Counting each set in his head, a set of three per second. His vision was cloudy, Eric's voice, a distant yell. Soon, it all came crashing back, as Eric's voice was in his ear, ringing his ear drum, Eric kicked him on the floor. He dropped as if in slow motion. Eric snarled.

"YOU BELONG TO ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE SHIT. I AM YOUR MASTER. SAY IT" he bellowed.

"I-I b-belong t-to y-you. Y-you a-are my m-master." Kenny stuttered digging his nails into the floor. The whipping stopped. Eric dropped the now blood covered belt in front of Kenny's view. Kenny looked away in disgust, he couldn't look at the blood of his weak self. The warm liquid in a puddle underneath him. He fell faint. The last thing he heard himself say, was the Princes name...


	4. With Darkness Comes Light

**I feel as if I'm letting you down in this chapter. I'm sorry! Flame if you want. I know I may have rushed.**

Kenny awoke in the early hours of the morning, dry blood caked on the floor, what remains he had of his shirt, rubbed against his cuts, Kenny bit back a sob of agony, his face distorted in pain, no longer in his dreamy state. He was now wide awake, picking his body up off the ground, gingerly taking off his shirt, the cuts stretched as his body moved, making him utter profanities, as he walked to his room. He ran his hands through his already messy blonde hair, looking out the window. The sky, a midnight blue, growing lighter, as day light was soon to come. The light blue reminded Kenny of Stan's eyes, how deep they were, expressing concern for him. Treating him like a human, instead of the slave of which he was. He smiled, he would see the Prince again at the Sunday breakfast, he was pleased with that. An idea popped up in his mind. Maybe he can get away, before Eric woke. Maybe he can go by the river. And throw stones like he used too. Yes! That's exactly what he would do. Throwing on a shirt, He opened the glass window, the cool morning air swept through his body. Making him shiver, he jumped down, and landed on a squatting position, his hand hitting the dew covered grass. Kenny sprinted to the river. Jumping on the rocks, balancing himself, as he picked up a stone. Winding up, he released. The stone skipped against the calm river, splashes disturbing the fish, scaring them away, until it sank to the bottom. He grabbed a bigger stone, with a flick of his wrist, it went further out. Hearing the snapping of a twig behind him made him freeze. He looked back, seeing someone in the shadows. He jumped down from the rock he stood on, and crept toward the noise, seeing nothing made Kenny tilt his head in confusion. And return to his place, a hand on his shoulder made him scream out, spinning around he came face to face with...

"Prince Stanley? What are you doing out here, it's barely morrows wake," Kenny said in shock.

"I couldn't sleep, I come out here to think sometimes. I thought I saw you in the distance throwing stones. I stepped closer and saw you in the clearing. I didn't mean to scare you" Replied the raven haired teen.

"Not at all. I was just leaving." commented the blonde, skirting around Stan, but Stan quick on his reflexes grabbed the other boys hand. Kenny looked back, confused.

"Don't go, sit with me for a while, I enjoy your company" Kenny blushed and followed him.

"What brings you out?" Stan asked.

"I felt bored, I always used to skip stones when I was younger. I haven't done it in ages. With working for Eric and all, it kind of gets hard to do your normal activities, I'm sure you'd understand."

"Indeed, I never have time to relax, yesterday was the first time in a year I relaxed in the presence of someone who wasn't my father, mother, or wedding planner. Sometimes I don't even feel human, like I'm outside of my body, watching myself. And not knowing what to do, the pressure of marriage, being a king. I can't do it, I really don't want too. It's not glorious, It's rough, the weight of the world is on my shoulders. And no one cares" Stan said, Kenny felt sorry for him. He didn't know what to say. So he nodded his head.

"But enough about me, why were you throwing stones?" asked the prince.

"Skipping, you mean? It's kind of relaxing. The splashes the stones make. It's calming."

"Do you mind showing me?" Kenny smiled.

"Sure, jump up on the rock." He said, holding out his hand for the prince to take, Stan skeptically took it. Stepping up, Kenny moved behind him. Handing him a stone. Stan wrapped his fingers around it.

"Put it against your chest, bend your arm in" Kenny said gently. Stan did so.

"Flick your wrist outward, snap it" Stan sent the stone flying into the air. Blushing deeply. Kenny laughed genuinely. Putting another stone in the princes hand. Kenny put his hands on Stan's hips, steadying him, he rested his head on the taller teens shoulder. Stan shut his eyes, hearing only Kenny's voice, so quiet, it sounded like the wind. He did as the boy requested. He opened his eyes, the stone splashed against the water. A victorious look in his eyes.

"I-I did it Kenny! I did it!" Kenny smiled.

"I know, great job" Kenny said hooking his arms around the boys slim waist, pulling him closer. Stan leaned into him. The blonde glanced at him, putting his head against the princes neck. Stan smiled softly. And put his nose in the boys blonde locks.

"Kenny..." Stan whispered. Pulling the boy against him, Kenny hugged him tightly.

"I need to go, I'll see you at the breakfast, I'm sorry!" Kenny said untangling himself

"Alright, come find me" The prince whispered.

"As you wish, my prince." He whispered. Stan blushed, and smiled. Counting down the hours until he saw him again

**Sunday Breakfast**

The clock struck nine, Kenny dressed in a dark blue button up with black pants, his hair was still disheveled, but it didn't make him look bad, it made him look rather attractive. His well angled face bought many girls eyes to him. He smiled at them politely, most of them probably not knowing he was a commonor. His eyes scanned the busy church hall. He watched the pianist playing a harmony he grew up hearing as a child. It reminded him of his father. But only his father knew the words. Sighing, the boy looked away. A rather glazed look. He walked around the tables filled with food. Not really hungry, he sat down against the bench. Deep in thought. He closed his eyes, seeing nothing but a vision of a raven haired boy, kissing him softly, the prince, Kenny's eyes snapped open. His heart raced, and his face burned. How could he of been so blind, how could he think of royalty, an engaged man kissing a male? A poor one at that? Why would he waste his time? Who would want him? Nobody, Eric was right. He was better off dead. He deserved being struck. He was disobedient. And he was completely oblivious, to the fact Eric Cartman brainwashed him. Getting up, he walked up the steps to the Ball room. Speaking softly.

"Of what a day, the day dedicated to our savior, a day of cleansing the sin from our hearts, in the eyes of god. The day of purity. But I don't wish my sin away, loving someone should not be a sin. In gods eyes, man and woman, Adam and Eve. But in the kingdoms eye. Love is love, whether man or man, or woman and woman. Does god have a say? No! Only in death! If God denies me for whom I love, I deny his guidance, I may be poor, but the way my heart beats, the way my breathing hitches. The emotion I feel, is rich. Oh how I wish I knew. But he shall not want me, for he is with another. His eyes, makes my heart stop. His voice, my stomach twist. But him, Oh God almighty, if I may ask one thing, is for his heart to beat in harmony with mine. If I wish it, shall it be granted? I beg of you! My sweet prayer leaving my lips, all I'm asking you is to hear of it." Kenny said. A tear dropped down his cheek in sadness. Maybe God doesn't want to hear him, maybe he shall ignore it.

"That was beautiful." the voice that made his stomach twist and his heart stop.

"Prince Stanley, how much did you hear?"

"All. You speak beautifully, Kenneth. God shall answer you"

"If he does not?"

"Don't be negative. For you have to many positive attributes."

"Thank you, my prince."

"Why, thank me?" Asked the prince questioningly,

"Why shouldn't I? You're a man of strength. You speak from the heart and mind. Had you not forgotten the morning?"

"I have not, I never want too."

"Then please don't." Said Kenny stepping closer. Stan wrapped his arms around the blondes waist pulling him closer. Kenny wrapped his arms around the princes neck.

"You make me feel as if I'm normal, Kenneth, everything about you. Except, It's wrong of me, for I am not worthy of you, as anything."

"God hears of your lies and must laugh, for it is I, who should mean nothing."

"I speak truths, never a lie. If I am lying, God please strike me!" Stan cried

"I am a man of sin, I will bring you down. I am not good for you! I am a worthless swine, who deserves to die."

"Is that what you think?" the prince asked.

"It's what I know. Prince." Stan looked at the blonde before him, shocked.

"Then let me be worth nothing, and a sinner with you" Stan whispered, cupping the blondes cheek like a lover. Resting his forehead against him, Kenny's eyes watered, tears falling gently. Stan kissed him gently on the lips. Kenny pulling him further, pushing his body against him. Kissing back with as much intensity as he could. Stan licked his bottom lip, Kenny granting him access, they explored eachothers mouths. They pulled away breathless. Kenny's eyes opened in a dreamlike state. Stan breathed heavily.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Stan whispered locking eyes with Kenny.

A secret seen, his eyes lusted with rage, a sadistic smirk on his lips. He seethed in anger. Eric Cartman knew of no restraint. After all, Kenny belonged to him, and he'd make the prince, soon realize.


	5. Deceitful Lies

Cartman's blood boiled as he looked at the lovers scene above him. How could that little rat bastard still betray him, even though he warned him, even with brutality. He still went with that little rich boy anyway. It pissed him off. He gave Kenny food, water, a bed, a job, he was the best damn thing to happen to that ungrateful son of a bitch. And he just tosses him aside. Like some dirt? Oh no, he'll pay. Cartman will make sure of it. He laughed sneakily as he slipped back to his table seeing the two teens descend the steps. Laughing a smiling. Kenny blushed crimson. Looking at the prince, Stan smiled, spotting Cartman, Kenny didn't notice himself being pulled. He looked up, into the eyes of his 'master' and gulped, Stan spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Cartman, how are you this fine Sunday morn?" Cartman grinned.

"Oh, why just wonderful, thank you for finding my servant, I have been looking for him everywhere. Apparently, he knows not to run off." Cartman said eyeing the boy.

"I hadn't known, he was up in confession. I spotted him, and we ended up talking. We hadn't ate much, may we sit with you?" Asked Stan.

"How can I say no to royalty? Of course, of course! Take a seat," Cartman said with a wave of his hand. The two boys sat down happily, Kenny forging a smile.

"So, Kenneth, what have you confessed? How disobedient you are?" he laughed. Kenny looked away uncomfortably and coughed. Noticing Kenny's look, Stan changed the topic.

"Have you thought of my offer?" Cartman snapped up. Smiling what looked to be apologetically

"I have, and sad to say, I must decline. Kenny is the only family I have left" he sniffed, picking up a handkerchief, dabbing his eye.

"My mother- died, when I was young. I didn't know my father, I grew up an orphan boy, on the lower ring. Much like young Kenneth, struggled in poverty. I never ate, I was so distraught by life, I even though about taking my own. My family from my mothers side wanted nothing of me, and did not care if I had died. But as I grew older. I found my way around. I may not be a man of the rich. But I am a working man, it is why, I am where I am today" Concluded Eric. Kenny's eyes held a glare. That deceitful son of a bitch! What a liar! Kenny knew damn well Eric's mother was traveling in the rockies, sending him money, whenever he needed it. I believe the only things he was truthful about, was his father being unknown to him and his mothers side of the family hating him, because of what a bastard child he was. Himself not eating? Lies, all lies, and he watched as the Prince ate it all up.

"Oh dear, you seem to have had a troublesome past, if I didn't know Kenny was the only family you had, I wouldn't of offered." Cartman smiled.

"It's no trouble, your grace, you had no idea, I'm glad you now know. Kenny, means the world to me"

"As he should, he is a fine boy, very hardworking, learned from the best has he not? But please, let me take you both out for a nice dinner on the town, if I may discuss things with you there? Because, Kenny may not work with me full time, if he is with you. But maybe a part time job? I'll pay him too, his mother is gravely ill. She needs her medication. If that's alright with you for him to work with me?" Stan asked. Hopeful. Cartman looked please.

"We shall talk more at dinner, so far, I am thinking highly of your offer. We shall be there with dressed accordingly." Said the large boy.

"Ah, wonderful. Come to Nights Hall by seven if you would? The reservations should already be in, they'll be expecting you. So walk right in, and I'll be there." Stan replied.

"Wonderful. Kenny? I expect you to be at the house in ten minutes, we must...pick out attire for the night" Cartman said, as if what he was speaking of was deadly. Kenny nodded numbly. Cartman had walked off.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Asked the prince taking his hand with Kenny's.

"Of course. I promise." Kenny said smiling, his eyes locked with the raven haired boy, Stan lent in, and kissed him quick on the mouth.

"Lovely. I'll see you, seven tonight, Kenneth." Kenny had never been so happy in his life.

**Home**

Kenny walked in having five minutes to spare. Glancing shakily around his masters home. He didn't know what he was in for. And to be truthful, he was nervous. Just then the door opened with a bang. Eric seethed in, rage dancing in his features. His voice airy, grave like. He touched the blonde's cheek with tenderness, his breathing still heavy. Kenny shut his eyes, as he felt the sting of an opened palm hit. His body crumbled up against the table. Digging into his already cut back. He seethed. As he backed against a near wall. Eric smiled darkly. Kenny's wide blue eyes made him laugh,

"So, you still didn't learn?" Eric's unmoving body made Kenny rise.

"I saw you, Kenny, I saw him. I saw the prince, he kissed you. The royalty, Kissing a commanor, oh what a loving sight. Was it not? You belong to me Kenny. Not to him. NEVER TO HIM. YOU'RE MINE. When will you learn? When will you behave? You little faggot. When you BURN IN HELL WITH YOUR PIECE OF SHIT FAMILY, I'LL LAUGH, BECAUSE IT'S JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE. Your mother, the sick. Should of died a while ago. God has no use for that bitch. THE WORLD has no use for her, so why won't she die? Your sister, how can she stand the sight of you? Everything about you, must make her vomit. Because of what pathetic scum you are. The only reason, I am thinking of Prince Stanley offer? More money, for me! Pay your family? No! Never! I will watch as they die a horrid death. You'd be better off. As much as you don't deserve life, as long as you make money you'll have one. But you LIVE for me. YOUR MASTER." Cartman lunged forward. Grabbing Kenny by the throat, slamming his head against the wall, making dark spots cloud his vision. He grabbed a blade, from his back pocket. Holding it against his neck. His breathing heavy.

"See how easy it would be to have your blood splatter my walls? Look at you, nothing but a scared child. You are nothing. NOTHING, I look at you with disgust." Eric's eyes linger on the scared blondes shirt, as he takes the blade from his neck, he cuts Kenny's shirt, button, by button. Kicking Kenny in the shin, the boy drops doubling over in pain. Eric takes his blade. Slashing Kenny's skin, as his ear piercing screams echo Cartmans laughs. The blood drips. He drops the blade.

"You're Pathetic." he whispers. Leaving Kenny to go get alcohol.

"Only as pathetic as my master." Kenny mumbles. As Eric leaves the room.

Eric came in a minute later, yanking the boy in a sitting position. He pours the alcohol on a cotton swab and wipes harshly at the cut, Kenny screams. Eric slaps him, he whimpers.

"BE quiet! Do you want to bleed?" seethed the other boy.

"You'd like it if I did." Said the blonde angrily. Cartman ignored it. Continuing to fix the boy. Kenny didn't scream. And Eric thought nothing of it. Getting up, Kenny hissed in pain, he walked to his room, grabbing bandages. Wrapping them tightly around his new wounds. He looked in his mirror. He was a disgrace. Eric was right, How could his sister look at him and not feel sick. Because deep down, Cartman was always right, Stan would never want him, he was nothing but a play thing. He was nice to him out of pity, that was all it was. And that was all it was ever going to be. All because the words of Eric Cartman, made him see it.


End file.
